Snape wants Vengeance
by BloodCharm
Summary: Find out what happens at a Death Eater meeting. Poppy, Albus, and Minerva come in at the end. Lucius is mentioned once. Mostly with Snape and Voldemort. Own nothing, but my OC. Song Fic, first one


They hated every part of me Expect me to forget it They tried so hard to bury me But I survived it every time

Severus Snape walked into the room full of Death Eaters, every single one hated him because the Dark Lord liked him best. He kneeled down in front of his master as they all watched with displeased looks on their faces. "My Lord." Severus said, hoping he wouldnt be found out tonight. He worried every night that he was called, that Voldemort wouldnt figure him out. "You may take a seat Severus. We have much to disscus tonight." said Voldemort.

Convicted of every crime Silently doing time But when I get outta here I wanna make it clear

Snape was barley paying attention, it was the same thing they talked about the week before. He was being hunated by the memeories of everything he did when he first became a Death Eater. He never would forget the look on the peoples faces he would tourter and kill. But there was one person he would always remember, he could never forget what he did to her. He vowed other to get vengeance for Lily, who he always loved. He would also get vengeance for Nix, another girl that was taken away from him by death.

Vengeance is mine Vengeance is mine, mine, mine To forgive is divine But vengeance is mine, mine, mine

"SEVERUS!" yelled the Dark Lord. He quickly looked up to see everyone looking at him. 'Oh no. Im in for it now.' he thought. "Yes, My Lord." Severus said looking into his eyes. He could tell tonight was not going to go well for him. "What do you think about my plan?" he asked. Snape paused, he swore he didnt hear anything about a plan. He hoped what he was going to say was good enough, so he wouldnt have to suffer the Cruciatus curse. "I think its a good plan My Lord." Snape lied. "Wrong answer! Your still thinking about that half-blood muggle lover arent you!" Voldemort yelled. "No, My Lord. Im glad shes dead." Snape said. His fear was starting to bilud, he didnt want to talk about her. He refused to talk about her death with anyone. Minerva and Albus tried to talk to him about Nix, but he would leave the room or change the subject. "Cruico!" Snape fell on the floor, his limbs twicthing madly.

They tortured every inch of me Then expect me to forget it They thought that they would finish me But I pull through every time

"You werent paying attention Severus. Tell me your still thinking about her. If you tell me Ill take it easy on you." He said with an evil grin. 'When does he every go easy on us?' Snape thought. He could either say no, and face the Cruciatus curse again and maybe more. Or say yes and see what happens. He chose the second option. "Yes My Lord, Im still thinking of her." he said. "Well, Severus how nice of you to tell me. Did you love her? Like you loved that mudblood...what was her name?" "Liliy, My Lord." Lucius said. "Ah, yes. Thank you Lucius, next time you talk without me addressing you. You will be punished. Understand?" Lucius nodded and Voldemort turned back to Snape.

Punish me everyday But I'll never break Hold on to all your fears 'Cause when I get outta here

"Severus, did you love Nix as much as you loved Lily?" Snape kept his mouth shut, he knew either way he would be troutered for lieing and saying the truth. If he lied Voldemort would know he was and throw the Cruciatus curse at him. He could remain quite and the same thing would happen. If he told the truth, again the same thing would happen, but maybe worse. Severus knew Nix was Voldemorts sister. "Cruico!" Severus' thoughts were interupted when he felt like little knives were stabbing at his body. "Answer me!" He lowered his wand and got up in Snape's face. "Severus, tell me did you love my muggle loving sister? Tell me the truth." Snape glared at him and remained silent. "Severus, my favorite, please dont do this." Again Snape's only answer was a glare.

Vengeance is mine Vengeance is mine, mine, mine To forgive is divine But vengeance is mine, mine, mine

"Fine, Cruico!" Snape fell to the curse at least five more times. "Okay, okay...I'll tell you." Snape said. He hated how weak he sounded, but he wanted the pain to stop. "Really, do tell Severus. Did you love Nix?" Voldemort looked amused and this made Snape feel sick, he couldnt wait until the day Potter killed, but before then he need to get Vengeance for the two women he loved. Lily and Nix. "Yes My Lord, I loved your sister, Nix." Voldemort looked shocked, he didnt think Snape would have said that. "Really Severus or are you lieing to me?" He raised his wand and pointed it at Severus again. "Yes, yes My Lord. I loved her as much as that mudblood Lily!" Snape hated that word, Mudblood, he had called Lily that when they were back at Hogwarts together. After that there friendship was never the same, some would say they werent friends after that day. "Well Severus, thank you for telling the truth." He lowered his wand, but only for a minute. "CRUICO!" He yelled one final tome and truned his back to Severus and his loyal Death Eaters. "You all may leave now." All of the Death Eaters apparate away, all, but Snape. He laied on the floor of Riddle Manor for what felt like hours. Trying to gather enought strength to get up and leave.

(What I want)  
>Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, vengeance<p>

Snape couldnt wait for the day he could revile he was a spy for the Light.

(What I need)  
>Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, vengeance<p>

He would get to use the Cruciatus curse on Voldemort for vengeance.

(What I want, what I need)  
>Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance (What I want, what I need)<br>Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, vengeance

Vengeance for making him kill those innocent people.

(What I want, what I need)  
>Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance (What I want, what I need)<br>Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, vengeance

Vengeance for killing Lily.

Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, vengeance

Vengeace for making him kill Nix.

Vengeance is mine, mine, mine To forgive is divine Not as rewarding I find Because vengeance is mine

He apparated back to Hogwarts, where he was met by Minvera, Albus, and Poppy. How they would know she would be needed was lost to him. He collaspe on the ground not even a second later. "Severus!" yelled Albus as he rushed forward. "What did he do to you?" Minerva asked, even though she wouldnt like the answer, she wanted to know. "He used the Cruciatus curse on me and kept asking me about...Nix." Albus and Minerva look at each other with sad looks on their faces. Poppy was confused, she looked at Minerva and Albus hoping they would clear it up for her. "Severus loved her and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made him kill her." Minerva explianed. Poppy looked at Severus, he had tears welling up in his eyes. "His own sister." Albus said in a low voice. "What was that Albus?" asked Poppy. "Severus loved You-Know-Who's sister, Nix." Albus said comforting Snape. "Oh Severus..." Poppy said. "But she was nothing like him." Minerva said, she was shocked, Nix didnt care what type of blood others had and she loved Severus as much as he loved her. "Lets get inside." Albus said, he tried to help Severus up, but he refused. Albus tried again and again, but he kept refusing. "Alright Severus." Albus hugged him as he started to cry. Minerva and Poppy stood by and watched. There was nothing they could do. Nix was gone and never going to come back.

Vengeance is mine, mine, mine Vengeance is mine Vengeance is mine, mine, mine Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine 


End file.
